


Special Steps

by Yu (Y_Usagi)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: -_-, AMS, Angst, Ask Mercy Series, Askmercyseries, Children want to help their parents!, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Frisk and Chara are Females, Frisk and Chara are Married, Frisk and Chara have kids, I need to get them straight..., I should be sleeping, I'm writing instead, Injury Recovery, Just be glad I'm not sinning!, Mentionings of Attack, Post-Attack, Priorities, oh wait...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Usagi/pseuds/Yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack targeted at Chara leaves Chara busted up and Frisk in a distressed state of mind, Azriel and Caroline do their best to bring back some joy to their family as best as they can in a new way than usual - dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sai_shou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_shou/gifts).



> So, uh, taking on Sai's suggestion to do both the ideas I had, I've created this story!  
> Due to the fact that I wasn't fully ready to combine both ideas I had into one story, this story will be kinda different than what I had originally planned.  
> Basically, instead of the angst half being based on cannon events, it's more or less of an added event that isn't cannon. Basically, another attack, focused on Chara.  
> You'll find out more about this in the story, so I won't say much about this attack.  
> So, yeah, enjoy this angsty/fluffy story for the AMS and I hope I have satisfied your hopes.  
> \- Y_Usagi (Yu)  
> (Btw, thank you SO MUCH for all the views on my other fanfic for the AMS! I never thought I would get over 100 views on anything I wrote, not to mention OVER 700! That really means a lot to me, so that you so much! X3)

There are very few things that scare Frisk. She was the human that freed the monsters of the Underground afterall. However, seeing people hurt, especially those she cared about, would easily take a toll on her mental health. Perhaps this is why she laid awake right now, staring at the body of her beloved hubby, who's scratchy breaths came slow and deep from her sleep, laying beside her that remained covered in wounds from a recent attack made against her. A single blue eye stared at Chara's weakened body, hazy from newly formed tears at the thought of the incident that left Chara in this state. Frisk's hand began lightly tracing Chara's arm, not waking her while doing so. Sadly, even with Chara still alive right next to her, Frisk couldn't help but think of the attack.

The attack had happened not to long ago, on a normal day for Frisk and Chara. Frisk had been at a meeting when she got a call that made her blood froze. This call revealed to Frisk the horrible event that took place while Chara was on duty. Working as an officer in the Alliance Force was difficult at times, but Chara had chosen this path of her own will and held no intentions to stray from it as of right now. She was given a simple task: There was a monster being harassed at 21st Street and she needed to go break up the conflict. However, when she got to the location, not only did she not find any conflict, but no one was really in sight. Sadly, before she could return to her vehicle, she was quickly ambushed by members of the Anti-Monster Cult. While she was able to fend them off, four versus one was hardly fair and left her in quite the awful condition. If she wasn't captured so off-guard, it was almost certain she wouldn't be as she was now. Two of the members got away from the fight, but one died at the scene and the other was arrested when a fellow officer near the area caught them before they could flee. This officer was also the one who called for paramedics for Chara and relayed the message to Chara's HQ to call Frisk and alert her of the attack.

So, after a few days of healing at the hospital, Chara was permitted to go home with her wife on the condition that she'd rest most of the time, to which she agreed. Azriel and Caroline, upon Frisk telling them what happened to their dad, had prepared a "Welcome Home 'Party'" for Chara, consisting of a large banner made by the two kids and around seven pictures to place around the banner, much like they did for Mother's Day. The two kids had also made cards for their dad with as much love and affection put into them as possible. While Chara seemed to show joy in having returned home, it was clear that she had lost her spark that made her, well, her. Caroline and Frisk noticed it easily, and Azriel wasn't that far behind. Chara's eyes seemed dull and while she slept most of the time in the hospital, her eyes had dark circles underneath, as if she hadn't slept a wink. She moved slowly and sluggishly, cringing when the parts of her body that held injuries made contact with something. It was a pitiful thing to watch for the entire family.

Frisk's thoughts continued to wander. What if Chara ended up worse than she already was? What if that officer never found her? What if-? Frisk stopped herself. She needed to stay strong for Chara. She needed to stay determined. With a soft groan, Frisk sat up, doing her best not to disturb Chara as she ran her fingers through her dark brown hair. This wasn't the first time Chara was harmed like this and Frisk had an awful feeling that she knew it wasn't going to be the last either. While lost in her thoughts once more, she began to regret even going to Mt. Ebott in the first place, but right before she could regret her choices, a hand touched her shoulder lightly, causing a small jump to come from the tanned female. Her head twisted and she saw Chara sitting up beside her with a weak smile.

Frisk knew that while she could read Chara well, Chara too had learned to read Frisk well. She could tell when her wife was distressed like she was now and needed comfort. Chara brought her arms up slightly, offering a hug to her wife who hesitantly accepted in, careful to not brush the throbbing wounds that were still on her body. She could still feel Chara tense slightly under the touch, making Frisk feel a pang of guilt in their soul. Pulling away, Frisk made full eye contact with Chara, both eyes being shown only to her. With a sigh, Chara spoke.

"This wasn't your fault, Frisk." Those words, despite Frisk knowing they were true, still brought relief to Frisk's scattered mind. Flopping onto her back with a sigh, Frisk placed her hands over her eyes.

"I know... But you're still like this..." Chara stayed quiet as she layed down beside Frisk.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes, but still, what if you weren't...?!" Frisk was starting to panic slightly again only for Chara to stroke her hair softly.

"Don't think about that. Just rest." Chara's voice held a gentle commanding tone to it. Frisk didn't respond, but allowed herself to close her eyes, Chara following suit not long after her wife.

Morning arrived with a surprising jolt for the sleeping couple. Around 8:30 AM, Azriel and Caroline had come into the main bedroom and shook the bed slightly while calling out to their sleeping parents. Frisk was the first to awake as one of her blue eyes traveled from face to face of her kids, bring a smile to her face.

"What's bringing you two up so early on the weekend?" Frisk asked playfully to the two smiling children.

"We wanted to show you and daddy something!" Azriel's voice rose up with joy, and a quick nod and a hum of approval came from Caroline, peaking Frisk's curiosity. A groan and a grumble came from behind Frisk as Chara was pulled from her painless sleep to the painful throb of the morning stretch. A soft laugh came from Frisk as she watched Chara carefully stretch out. She wasn't laughing at Chara's pain, but at the thought on how your routine could change so quickly because of a handicap. A mutter of confusion came from the grump as her red eyes focused on the kids standing by Frisk. Frisk turned her body to Chara and spoke softly to her.

"The kids want to show us something." A hum came from Chara and some slow shifting showed she was ready to see what it was as she did her best to get out of bed. Frisk followed suit as the kids exited the room. Once the lovers stood in front of the door, Frisk turned to Chara will a solemn expression.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" A nod came from Chara.

"You worry too much, y'know." An embarrassed chuckle came from Frisk as she didn't confirm nor deny Chara's statement. Once they exited the room themselves, the duo headed to the living room where the kids waited, holding the reader that Frisk and Chara would use to check questions that they would receive from people they didn't know, and they glanced at each other curiously.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you out here," Azriel began softly, earning nods from his parents. "Well, while we were browsing the internet for a way to make daddy happier, we found this dancing game." Azriel paused and looked to Caroline, who smiled energetically at her brother. He continued, " I think it's called 'Just Dance' or something like that. Anyways, Caroline and I thought it would be fun to perform a couple of the dances for you!"

This surprised Frisk and Chara. Normally when they needed to be cheered up, Azriel would tell jokes while Caroline would pull her normal shenanigans in hopes of making her parents happier. The two would draw art and do most things along those line, but they've certainly never danced for their parents before. It was rather exciting to say the least.

"I can't wait to see them," Frisk said with a bright smile and Chara nodded approvingly. Azriel propped the reader up so he and Caroline could see what they needed to see on the screen. The way Azriel pressed play lead Frisk to guess they were on Youtube to see this dance and the two stared at the screen intently when up-beat music began coming from the device.

The two kids began to quickly move their arms and legs in a huge lack of sync, causing snickers to come from the two adults. Frisk had recalled hearing this song a couple of times on some of the older radio stations she'd sometimes listen to while driving to work. She didn't know the name, but she still knew it. The kids continued to dance as best as they could with the music and it became clear that the dance was rather fast paced. In all honesty, for kids who had really dance before, they were doing quite well. Of course, they wouldn't score highly if they were actually playing the game, but the thought and effort of them trying to was quite enough to put smiles on both Frisk and Chara's faces.

When the song ended and kids were left panting from their quick movements, Frisk and Chara applauded for the kids. The kids bowed and soon selected a new song to dance to. This song's dance seemed a lot more easier than the one they just did and the two seemed a lot better at dancing in sync on this one. Their arms did most of the movement, moving up and down accordingly while they would occasionally move forwards and backwards with their legs. This song was also familiar. An older pop song that Frisk used to hear a lot on modern radio, it brought back a sense of nostalgia to hear it again. Chara seemed to hold a similar thought process upon hearing it as well and even, surprising, seemed to be humming along a bit with the song, filling Frisk's heart with plenty more joy.

With another dance done and another round of applause finished, Azriel spoke once more.

"This next dance is going to be the last one." Azriel's tone sounded tired from the dancing, but still held the energy he needed to finish one more dance. The last dance seemed to be a combination of the two dances before it, holding more complex dance moves like the first, but remaining around the same tempo as the second dance. While they were okay-ish at keeping in sync, the two kids seemed to enjoy this dance the most, laughing with joy at the fun moves they got to pull off. While no one in the family could understand the lyrics of the song, as it seemed to be in another language, the beat just made it fun to listen to and didn't stop entertaining the family.

With the last dance over, Frisk got up to hug her two, now sweaty, children and thank them for putting on such a wonderful performance.

"You two did so great!" Laughter bubbled up from Frisk's throat as she nuzzled her kids with her cheeks. Suddenly, Caroline struggled away from Frisk's grip and went to the reader and selected a new song and dance. Pausing the video, Caroline gestured for Chara to come over, who did so with a small grunt. Frisk walked over to stand beside Chara and Caroline pointed at the two of them before point at the reader.

"Mh! Mh!" Two noises came from Caroline and Frisk and Chara quickly caught onto what she was requesting. Dropping down onto a kneeling position, Frisk shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, Daddy and I can't dance today. Daddy still needs to heal from her fight." Before Caroline could pout, Frisk could feel Chara's hand stroke the top of her shoulder.

"I can do it, Frisk." Frisk turned to Chara, shocked.

"Sweetie, you heard the doctor, you need to rest!" Chara rolled her eyes slightly.

"I know what the doctor said, but I can do this, Frisk. Trust me." Remembering making a promise to love and trust each other as part of their vows at their wedding, Frisk, after a lot of hesitation, agreed to do only one dance with Chara. Without missing a beat, the positions were switched, with Frisk and Chara standing in the place where their kids once stood and the kids sitting where Chara and Frisk once sat, everything was ready to go. Frisk stepped forward to the reader and promptly pressed play on the video to see what she and Chara would end up doing.

The second the video started, the couple could already tell that the dance went with a love song as there was a female and a male standing on a stage together. They were dressed nicely and Chara followed the steps of the man and walked closer to Frisk, copying the move of using her hand to direct Frisk's head in her direction. This move was followed quickly by a dip that neither of the duo were prepared for. The slight mess up of the move cause Frisk to laugh while Chara smiled with a small blush on her face from embarrassment. As the dance continued, Chara and Frisk slowly got more and more into it. More laughter ensued from the entire family as slip-ups and funny dance moves, like Chara's not-so-subtle dance move that caught everyone's attention in the end and even prevented Frisk from doing her response move the first time around from how hard she was laughing at it.

There was one move, however, that neither of them were prepared for. Not knowing that this move didn't have to be done, Frisk reluctantly agreed to try it despite worrying over if she'd hurt Chara in the process of doing it. The move was a simple concept, but hard to pull off. Frisk would basically have to jump up while Chara would catch her and hold her above her head while Frisk would hold still, arching her back a certain way. The move wasn't pulled off successfully however. While Chara did manage to catch Frisk, she lost balance soon after and brought Frisk down as she fell, saving herself from being crushed by Frisk's weight on her face, instead having her land on top of Chara in a straddling position.

"Oh no! Chara, are you okay?!" Frisk began to panic yet again in fear that she hurt her hubby, only to be surprised when Chara began laughing happily and loudly.

"I'm fine, Frisk." To prove her point, Chara leaned her head up to give Frisk a small peck on the nose, leaving Frisk beaming. Suddenly, more pressure was felt as Frisk and Chara realized that their two kids had just jumped onto of the couple to form a small pile. With another laugh, with everyone joining in on it, Chara wrapped her arms around her family, ignoring the pain she felt from doing so. 

Life may bring pain and suffering to all of us, but all we need to do is look for the light in our lives to remind ourselves that things will always get better in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick end notes!
> 
> 1\. - Incase anyone was wondering, my original two ideas were:  
> Fluff - Caroline and Azriel, having discovered Just Dance videos on Youtube, convince Chara and Frisk to dance to one song in particular because of an interesting move it had that they wanted to see their parents pull off - (I've Had) The Time of My Life.
> 
> Angst - Basically taking place after the proposal arc attack and elaborating more on the healing process for both Frisk and Chara. //shrug 
> 
> 2\. - I really enjoy writing fics for the AMS, so if you have an idea you'd like to share with me as a way for me to get some inspiration, don't hesitate to do so!
> 
> 3\. - I'd just like to say some quick words to Sai:  
> Sai, I'd really like to thank you for what you've done for all of us who follow you and the AMS. You've been one of the most supportive people I've met to not just me, but to everyone who has reached out to you. Even if you are a person of few words, the words you do speak have an impact on the people who hear them. Not only do I wish you the best of luck for the AMS, but I also wish you luck on whatever future projects you may do. You will always be one of my most respected "senpais" and I hope that you will always stay determined! 
> 
> 4\. - Random Note: School is almost over, just the rest of this week and then 3 days of finals next week... I'm not excited for my drama final...  
> WHO THE HECK GIVES ACTING STUDENTS RAPING AS THEIR FINAL?! DO YOU WANT TO WATCH US FAIL SO BADLY?! I'm just glad a skilled writer in my group wrote the rap... Aka, not me.
> 
> 5\. - These were the dances that were done:  
> First - Rock Lobster - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ-xFvPobQU  
> Second - Dynamite - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VevE4v065sA  
> Third - We No Speak Americano - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KW_eRTj3TuI  
> Fourth - (I've Had) The Time of My Life - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7FCRuGbgkQ


End file.
